


Levi's Mailbox

by IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness), sugarplumsenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Tea, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/pseuds/IttyBittyTeapot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai
Summary: Author's Summary: After the war, Eren has moved outside the walls. Levi receives a letter from him every Thursday, and though he longs to be with him, he still can't bring himself to pick up where they left off on that painful night before he left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Levi's Mailbox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183523) by [IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/pseuds/IttyBittyTeapot). 



> There's a beauty in listening to stories instead of having to read them yourself. It's easy on the eyes after a long day in front of the computer screen. You can listen to them on your way to work and back home again, during household chores, or when you're about to go to sleep, with your eyes tired from the day. There's also something to the spoken word, as opposed to its visible version, that the visible image of their letters cannot provide. And there is a pleasure in indulging in podfics that carries the memory of being read to as a child: Clutching your cuddly toy, wrapped into thick soft blankets while you listen, begging for "only one more chapter, please…"
> 
> IttyBittyTeapot, I'm so proud you allowed me to record this story. I know it means a great deal to you, and it's also one of those that made me believe in canonverse stories in this fandom. It's also one of those stories that made me reach out to another author and, after months of being awkward, rewarded me with a friend. I hope recording and sharing this tale gives some joy back to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was read for the [erericanonverse week on tumblr](http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/177836000954/erenlevi-canonverse-week-is-fast-approaching). 
> 
> [Day 1: Growing close | Pining]

Stream: 

Download M4A: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hsaf5w54473drfr/Levi%2527s_Mailbox_-_Chapter_1.m4a/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was read for the [erericanonverse week on tumblr](http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/177836000954/erenlevi-canonverse-week-is-fast-approaching). 
> 
> [Day 2: Parapraxis | Confessions]

Stream: 

Download M4A: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4qqeqgio6rm7qat/Levi%2527s_Mailbox_-_Chapter_2.m4a/filebw)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was read for the [erericanonverse week on tumblr](http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/177836000954/erenlevi-canonverse-week-is-fast-approaching). 
> 
> [Day 4: Forbidden | Protective]

Stream: 

Download M4A: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l3czn1r1exiath9/Levi%2527s_Mailbox_-_Chapter_3.m4a/file)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was read for the [erericanonverse week on tumblr](http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/177836000954/erenlevi-canonverse-week-is-fast-approaching). 
> 
> [Day 6: Post-War | Amnesia]

Stream: 

Download M4A: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vwubxn0m4b091w6/Levi%2527s_Mailbox_-_Chapter_4.m4a/file)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was read for the [erericanonverse week on tumblr](http://ererievents.tumblr.com/post/177836000954/erenlevi-canonverse-week-is-fast-approaching). 
> 
> [Day 8: Free Prompt – Kisses]

Stream: 

Download M4A: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jqg2pls0zuuujzt/Levi%2527s_Mailbox_-_Chapter_5.m4a/file)


	6. Epilogue

Stream: 

Download M4A: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9oyxczvml61vnaj/Levi%2527s_Mailbox_-_Chapter_6.m4a/file)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please leave feedback for the [author](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183523/chapters/20844733). Thank you so very much <3


End file.
